detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 39: DYNAMITE
Anterior Opening---------------------------------Siguiente Opening DYNAMITE es el trigésimo noveno opening de la serie de Detective Conan que comienza en el episodio 757 y acaba en el episodio 773. Sinopsis thumb|left|Conan patinando hacia las puertasEmpiezan unas puertas a desplazarse hacia la izquierda unas tras otras con los números del 4 al 0 y aparece Conan. Este va montando en su monopatín va hacía un lugar con puerta y se ve a Ran esta cayendo vestida de blanco. Conan mientras va hacía arriba que diferentes puerta a la izquierda tienen números, en la 1 está Haibara, en la 3 está Mitsuhiko, en la 5 está Agasa, en la 7 está Genta y la 9 está Ayumi. thumb|Ran observando a Conan Al mirar a la derecha en la puerta 2 está Kogoro, en la 4 está Sonoko, en la 6 está Takagi con Megure en la 8 está Heiji y finalmente en la 10 está Kazuha. Luego aparece un trozo de polvo parece explotar creando una gran nube de humo que cuando se disipa aparece Ran cayendo entre agua y Conan se percata de ello, Ran le observa atentamente y las puertas empiezan a salir volando hacía donde está ella. thumb|left|Conan con el reflejo de Shinichi detrás golpea la barrera Las puertas empiezan a ascender hacía arriba y se ve un flasback en color violeta de Ran cerrando el móvil de espaldas y con la ropa que llevaba el día del parque de atracciones. Las puertas empieza a caer sobre Conan y esta las esquiva saltando hacía arriba. Luego golpea el balón aparenciendo de tras suya el reflejo de Shinichi rompiendo la barrera donde está Ran. Finamente la explosión provoca un estallido de pétalos y el cielo se vuelva totalmente azul haciendo que Shinichi y Ran juntos flotando se cojan de la mano y aparece cayendo del aire Conan montado en su monopatín. Vídeo Letra |-|Original = Kanjō kanpeki ni lose control Baguru uttōshi-sa ni hekieki wakatteru sutansu… Itsuwari ID gen'in suisoku shite mo Tōsō hon'nō zenkai umaku wa waraenai sutansu… Chansu tsukamu sutansu yeah Rēru no nai michi GO! Darenimo tomerarenai kono kimochi I'm blowing up, blowing up kokoro ga sawagu I'm blowing up, blowing up　owara senaide Mirai ga mieru　I'm gonna be your DYNAMITE Oh! Buttobe your Dynamite! I'm blowing up, blowing up kokoro ga sawagu I'm blowing up, blowing up　owara senaide Mirai ga mieru　I'm gonna be your DYNAMITE Oh! Buttobe your Dynamite! |-|Inglés = My feelings are totally out of control Your look tells me you've had enough of this glitchy depression... Even if you guess the reason for this fake ID My escape instinct's going full-throttle and I can't bring myself to smile... It's time to take a chance, yeah Head off the rails, GO! These feelings inside can't be stopped! I'm blowing up, blowing up, my heart's going like a bomb! I'm blowing up, blowing up, this can't be how it ends! I can still see the future I'm gonna be your DYNAMITE! Oh! Blow it all up with your Dynamite! I'm blowing up, blowing up, my heart's going like a bomb! I'm blowing up, blowing up, this can't be how it ends! I can still see the future I'm gonna be your DYNAMITE! Oh! Blow it all up with your Dynamite! |-|Español = Mis sentimientos se están apoderando de mi, estoy perdiendo el control Me estremezco en mi depresión y tomo postura comprensiva Incluso si fueras a suponer la razón detrás de mi falsa identidad Mis instintos de escape van a toda velocidad La postura para comprender esa oportunidad, sí Dentro del camino sin carriles, ¡VAMOS! ¡Nadie puede detener estos sentimientos! Estoy volando, volando, ¡mi corazón va como una bomba! Estoy volando, volando, ¡no dejes que este sea el final para nosotros! Puedo ver el futuro y voy a ser tu ¡DINAMITA! oh, oh, oh ¡Oh! ¡Tu dinamita explosiva! Estoy volando, volando, ¡mi corazón va como una bomba! Estoy volando, volando, ¡no dejes que este sea el final para nosotros! Puedo ver el futuro y voy a ser tu ¡DINAMITA! oh, oh, oh ¡Oh! ¡Tu dinamita explosiva! Curiosidades *Se hace referencia a Ran llamando a Shinichi en el mismo lugar y vestida igual que en Epsodio #1. Imágenes Portada Dynamite.png|Portada del CD Portada especial Dynamite.png|Porta edición limitada del CD Contraportada especial Dynamite.png|Contraportada edición limitada del CD Categoría:Openings